impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Jarrett
Jeffrey Leonard Jarrett (born April 14, 1967) is an American professional wrestler, professional wrestling promoter and businessman, currently signed to WWE as a backstage producer and occasional on-air talent. Beginning his career in his father's Continental Wrestling Association (CWA) in 1986, Jarrett first came to prominence upon debuting in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) in 1992. Over the next nine years, he alternated between the WWF and its main competitor, World Championship Wrestling(WCW). After WCW was purchased by the WWF in 2001, Jarrett joined the upstart World Wrestling All-Stars (WWA) promotion. In 2002, Jarrett and his father together founded NWA:TNA (now known as Impact Wrestling). After departing the promotion in 2014, Jarrett founded another new promotion, Global Force Wrestling (GFW). He returned to WWE in 2019 as an on-screen talent and producer . A third-generation wrestler and promoter, Jarrett has had 81 championship reigns throughout his career, among them the NWA World Heavyweight Championship (six times), WCW World Heavyweight Championship (four times), WWA World Heavyweight Championship(twice), USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (three times), and AAA Mega Championship (twice). He was inducted into the TNA Hall of Fame in 2015 and the WWE Hall of Fame in 2018. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Acoustic Equalizer (Guitar shot) ** Figure-four leglock ** Grand Ole Dropry (Jumping DDT) ** The Stroke (Reverse Russian legsweep) * Signature moves ** Diving crossbody ** Dropkick ** Lariat ** Leapfrog body guillotine ** Scoop powerslam ** Sleeper hold ** Swinging neckbreaker ** Uppercut * Managers ** Baby Doll ** Debra ** Don Callis ** Gail Kim ** Jackie Gayda ** Jim Cornette ** Karen Jarrett ** Miss Kitty ** Mr. Fuji ** Tennessee Lee ** Ronnie P. Gossett ** The Roadie * Nicknames ** "The Chosen One" ** "Double J" ** "The TNA Founder" ** "The Great One" ** "Simply Irresistible" ** "The King of the Mountain" ** "The Ultra Male" * Entrance themes ** Territories *** "Simply Irresistible" by Robert Palmer *** "Sledgehammer" by Peter Gabriel ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Cowboy Waltz" by Jim Johnston *** "Mystery" by Jim Johnston *** "Urban Cowboy" by Jim Johnston *** "Double J" by Jim Johnston ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Good Ol' Boys" (Instrumental) by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm *** "Coast" by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm (used as a member of The Four Horsemen) *** "Thunder Road" by De Wolfe Music *** "The Chosen One" by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm *** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (used as a member of nWo 2000) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "My World" by Dale Oliver *** "Flyin' to Graceland" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Kings of Wrestling) *** "Immortal Theme" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Immortal) ** Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide *** "My World" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * American Wrestling Association ** Rookie of the Year (1986) * European Wrestling Promotion ** EWP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Lucha Libre AAA World Wide ** AAA Mega Championship (2 times) ** AAA Rey de Reyes (2004) * Continental Wrestling Association ** AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Billy Travis (3) and Pat Tanaka (1) ** CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** CWA/AWA International Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Pat Tanaka (1) and Paul Diamond (1) ** NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (5 times) ** AWA Southern Tag Team Championship Tournament (November 1986) – with Billy Travis ** AWA Southern Tag Team Championship Tournament (July 1987) – with Billy Travis * NWA Cyberspace ** NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling ** PCW United States Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Feud of the Year (1992) – with Jerry Lawler vs. The Moondogs ** Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2007) ** Ranked #5 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 ** Ranked #141 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 ** Ranked #78 of the Top 100 tag teams of the PWI Years with Jerry Lawler in 2003 * River City Wrestling (Tennessee) ** RCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) ** TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 time) ** Gauntlet for the Gold (2004 – Heavyweight) ** King of the Mountain (2004, 2006, 2015) ** TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) * United States Wrestling Association ** USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** USWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (9 times) ** USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** USWA World Tag Team Championship (14 times) – with Matt Borne (2), Jeff Gaylord (2), Cody Michaels (1), Jerry Lawler (4), Robert Fuller (3), and Brian Christopher (2) ** USWA Heavyweight Championship Tournament (1991) ** USWA World Tag Team Championship Tournament (1993) – Brian Christopher * Vendetta Pro Wrestling ** NWA Western States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) ** WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * World Class Wrestling Association ** USWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matt Borne ** WCWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WCWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kerry Von Erich (1), Mil Máscaras (1), and Matt Borne (1) * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** NWA North American Championship (1 time) ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (6 times) ** WWF European Championship (1 time) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Owen Hart ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) * World Series Wrestling ** WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling All-Stars ** WWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** Seven Deadly Sins Tournament (2001) * WrestleCade ** WrestleCade Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Feud of the Year (1992) – with Jerry Lawler vs. The Moondogs ** Most Overrated Wrestler (2005) * Other championships ** Memphis Grizzlies Wrestling Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Alumni